Just a Little
by CJSpooks
Summary: Harry and Nix share a bottle of alcohol and a bit more. Welsh and Nixon with a hint of Winters.


I don't own Band of Brothers (just the DVD set). Story is based on the characters in the miniseries (since all the actors are so damn good…and hot) and not the heroic men. Also, this is my first time writing any other character besides Winters and Nixon (Welsh is in this one), so hopefully all goes well.

Nixon/Welsh, with a hint of Winters!

Just a Little by CJSpooks

Harry Welsh entered the Company CP in search of Dick Winters, but instead came upon Lewis Nixon, who was sitting back with his legs stretched out upon the surface of a desk. Nix was smiling a bit as he gave a little wave. His other hand was wrapped around a bottle of Vat 69.

"Hey Nix, where'd Dick?"

"Good ol' Dick is checking up on the men. Or taking a leak. I can't remember which." He shrugged. "Anyway, he's not here. Come over here, Harry, and drink with me."

Harry walked over and sat in the chair facing the desk. "What if Dick walks in and finds you like this?" He noticed that Nixon's eyes were slightly glazed over and his shoulders looked too relaxed to belong to a sober man.

Nix didn't seem fazed. "Aw, Dick and I…we've known each other since OCS. He's seen me like this before." He laughed. "He knows the dance and dialogue by now. 'Have you been drinking, Nix?' 'Just a little, Dick. Just to forget why I'm in Europe.' And then he'll raise a red eyebrow and bother me no more for the rest of the night about it. Hell, he might even kiss me if I seduce him properly after the pleasantries."

Harry seemed more interested in Nix's banter after that tidbit. "You've kissed Dick?"

"Yes. I may be an officer, but sometimes I do crazy things. I'm just a little slutty because I get bored. I've kissed many a man in this company—sober and not. I'm surprised you haven't. Dick's very nice about it. He's obliging to his friend's desires."

"I don't believe it."

"Believe it. Dick's the blushing virgin, but a sweet kisser."

Harry didn't really know how to respond to the confessions Nix was spouting at a heightened rate because of the alcohol. He grabbed the bottle from Nix's hand and took a pull. The two had similar habits when it came to drink, but weren't too close to have conversations without their third musketeer and undeniable leader, Dick Winters, there. This was the first time they were actually talking without Dick present, and Harry knew it would only keep going if they were both drunk. He realized what linked him to Nix was not the bottle of alcohol they shared at this moment, but their almost equal devotion to Dick. He chuckled to himself and poked Nix's boot on the desk.

"Do you think you could get Dick to kiss you tonight?"

"If I play it right, Harry. First, I need some more Vat." Nix took a sip of his favorite alcoholic beverage.

"The real question is, does Dick enjoy kissing you or does he just do it because you're his friend and a lovable drunk?"

"I'm pretty sure he likes it. He hasn't pulled away yet." Nix smirked at Harry. "Are you planning on trying your luck tonight?"

"No. I'm…I have Kitty."

"She's not here."

"And neither is Dick."

"I'm here, if you want to role play. I've known Dick long enough to get him right."

"You're not an actor."

"I'm just the map guy. Remember what I said before. I'm a little slutty, especially when I'm drunk."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Maybe 'cause we're friends. Maybe 'cause you're likeable. Maybe I'm just that drunk. Try me on, Harry."

Harry wasn't sure where this was going. What was he doing? He loved Kitty. But then again, he liked to chase skirts as must as the other boys. He also admired Dick. But this wasn't Dick in front of him, waggling his eyebrows. This was Nix, the admitted slut of their group. He was playing around with Nix. Even with all the doubts swirling in his head, Harry took action. He leaned over the desk and grabbed Nix out of the chair by his lapels. They gave each other a look before Harry captured Nix's lips with his own in a forceful and passionate kiss. They both tasted like hot Vat 69, a flavor that was undeniably sexy to the both of them. Harry pulled away as he heard footsteps approach. He turned around to see Dick Winters enter the room. He knew that Nix and himself looked flushed after their short, but heated, kiss.

"Have you two been drinking? Nix? Harry?" he asked.

"Just a little," Harry replied, relaxing a bit and letting himself smile.

"Just to forget why we're in Europe," Nix said with a shrug.

Dick raised an eyebrow and nodded, leaving the room. He wasn't going to both the two about anything for the rest of the night. Nix and Harry laughed as they set out to finish the bottle of Vat 69 and what they had started.

END


End file.
